A centrifugal fruit and vegetable juicer generally has a grating disc that is arranged horizontally. Food is urged against the grating disc by a pusher located in the feed tube of the juicer. The grating disc is carried by an assembly that also includes a frusto-conical sieve. The horizontal surface of the grating disc forms a primary processing surface. Juice and pulp are expelled from the horizontal grating disc against the inclined sieve. Because the grating disc is horizontal and the sieve is inclined, the bulk of the expelled pulp and juice impacts the inner surface of the frusto-conical sieve at an angle that is not perpendicular. Further, the area of the grating disc directly below or radially outward of the side walls of the feed tube is generally under utilised in the breakdown of the fruit into its constituent pulp and juice components.
Because the grating disc is located close to the bottom of the frusto-conical sieve, the ejected pulp and juice travel along the inclined interior surface of the sieve. During this process, the rotation of the sieve causes juice to be expelled from the interior of the sieve through the sieve and into a juice collection chamber so that it can be dispensed and eventually consumed. Because some of the pulp is too large to pass through the openings in the sieve, it is expelled past the rim of the sieve. The rotating frusto-conical sieve induces or creates an airflow that assists the movement of the ejected pulp into a pulp collection chamber. However, the airflow generated by the rotating disc and sieve can create undesirable pressurisation of the pulp collection chamber. This over pressurisation can cause uncollected juice that is travelling with the pulp to be expelled from gaps associated with the pulp collection chamber, namely gaps between the pulp collection chamber and the lid of the device.
The present technology as disclosed below, addresses these issues.